Computing devices can perform various functions, such as executing applications stored at the computing device and outputting information (e.g., documents, e-mails, and pictures) for display (e.g., on a screen). Certain computing devices can include messaging functionality, such as short messaging service (SMS) functionality. When sending an SMS message, the message may be directed to a phone number, code, or other destination associated with either premium or a non-premium SMS service. In general, a premium SMS service is associated with a charge to the message sender that is paid to the premium SMS recipient in addition to any charges to send the message itself. In contrast, a sender of a message to a non-premium SMS service does not incur any additional charges other than for sending the message itself.
Premium short messaging service (SMS) messages may be used to collect money for charities, foundations, and other valid groups. However, an application provider who is able to install malicious applications on mobile computing devices may also use premium SMS messages to collect money. The malicious applications can be configured to automatically send an SMS message to a specific short code that is associated with a “donation” to the application provider's bank account. Typically, the user of the mobile computing device is unaware of the outgoing premium SMS message until the charge for the “donation” appears on the user's phone bill.